A Date With a Kotatsu
by ElizaJean87
Summary: Kyouya, Tamaki, & a kotatsu. What more do you need to know? Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP!


**My first Tamaki & Kyo****u****ya fic! They are so perfect together ^_^ Please R & R!**

**Warnings****: Yaoi, PWP, Lemon ( But that's what you're here for, right? XD )**

Kyouya sighed when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. Why did they have to keep bothering him this weekend? Didn't they know he was busy? He'd just managed to get his older sister out of his room after she'd spent the entire afternoon rearranging his clothes and "dusting" his room, but she just couldn't leave him alone. Well, he'd just have to deal with the situation.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and a tall blond fury unexpectedly rushed in.

"Kyouya! I've been calling all day but you didn't answer your cell phone so I finally decided to just come over, and your sister let me in, she's so nice, I wish I had a sister! Anyway, I'm here because it's winter now and that's a perfect time to use a kotatsu! Remember, you said you would get one and then we could sit by it together like best friends do! Kyouya?"

The youngest Ohtori son was holding his head in his hands and grimacing. Could this actually be happening?! What was Suoh doing here, uninvited?

"Tamaki, have a seat." He gestured towards the couch while attempting to maintain his composure. "I didn't answer my phone, or invite you over today, because I have a lot of work to take care of right now. So please don't get comfortable because you can't stay for long."

The blond boy flopped onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Oh come on, Kyouya, you know what they say about all work and no play! Besides, you promised that you would get a kotatsu for wintertime. What's wrong with just relaxing and enjoying yourself sometimes? I think its perfectly reasonable, and actually necessary, to balance work time and play time, don't you think so?"

Kyouya fumed silently. Didn't the idiot realize that some people worked hard to get what they wanted? He shuffled the papers on his desk, trying to organize them but somehow getting them even more out of order. It was true that he and Tamaki Suoh had been spending a lot of time together at school, and there had been those weekend vacations they took back when Suoh was new to Ouran Academy, but why did the silly blond insist on invading his personal life like this? Kyouya needed his space when he needed it, and that was that.

"Look, Suoh. I have things to to do. Please go home. You can come over another day, _if_ you call first. Okay?"

Tamaki slumped and crawled into the corner, where a dark cloud descended upon him and began to rain drops of despair. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and pouted amidst his dark cloud of rejection. He sent a few puppy dog looks over Kyouya's way, hoping to change his mind.

Kyouya sighed again. Those looks _always_ worked! How did he beam those hopeful yet despairing looks right through Kyouya's tough exterior like that? He shoved the papers into a folder and turned off his laptop, resigned. So much for getting ahead in his work this weekend!

"Fine, Tamaki. Help me get out the kotatsu from the guest bedroom."

A miraculous change overtook Tamaki when he heard those words. He jumped up and practically squealed, his face beaming with a giant grin and his eyes lighting up like the sun. Kyouya was struck for a moment by those bright blue eyes, shining like sapphires and deep like the sea, thinking that he'd never seen anything like them before. Then he was suddenly jerked back into reality when the blond grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room to get the kotatsu. It only took a few minutes to set up and then they were settled down next to it with some tea.

"So, Kyouya, do you remember that club I mentioned I wanted to start? Well, I spoke with Honinozuka and Morinozuka, and it took a bit of persuading but it seems like if I can get Hunny-sempai to join then Mori-sempai will follow, so that's a big success! Oh, and about the Hitachiin twins, that was a bit more work than I expected, but it was a lot of fun, too! Do you remember when. . ."

Kyouya sipped his tea and nodded reflexively as his friend rambled on and on about this Host Club they were planning. While rambling Tamaki gestured wildly with his hands, nearly spilling the tea and dumping over the sugar bowl. Those entrancing blue eyes lit up whenever he talked about the Club, and Kyouya couldn't help but become caught up in them as if they were weaving some sort of spell on him. He couldn't focus on anything Tamaki was saying because of the way he brushed blond strands of hair away from his face with pale, slender fingers. Really, the blond's entire form was miraculously slender and toned, and shown off well by the sleeveless hooded jacket he wore over a thin white tank top. Kyouya couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his friend looked like, underneath those fashionable clothes that he wore so casually. . .

"Kyouya? Kyouya?! Can you hear me?!" Tamaki leaned forward across the kotatsu and stared into his friend's face. "Earth to Kyouya! Are you listening to me?"

"What?" The Ohtori son was suddenly confronted by Tamaki mere inches from his nose. "Did you say something, Tamaki?"

The blond blinked in surprise. "Is something wrong, Kyouya? Are you okay? You never space out like this, at least not as far as I know, and I think I know you pretty well by now."

_You think so, do you? _Kyouya thought, falling into those big blue eyes like they were pools of water that drowned him in sweet beauty and desire. Only remotely aware of what he was doing, Kyouya reached out to Tamaki's face with both hands, pulling him closer and closer until their lips met in a delicate kiss that sent his heart flying and his mind reeling with the sweetness of it, and the rightness that he felt along with it.

Tamaki pulled away suddenly, and Kyouya knew that nothing in his life had ever made him so happy as that one kiss.

"Kyouya! What are you doing?!"

"I'm. . ." Kyouya struggled for words and looked into those big blue eyes again. He would just have to say it. He was good at meeting challenges, so what was so hard about saying a few words? "I mean. . .Well, Tamaki. . ." But he couldn't speak, his thoughts crumbled under that surprised gaze and his strength melted and drained away. Besides, Tamaki always understood actions better than words, anyway. So he slipped out from under the kotatsu and climbed right over it to claim the lips of the love of his life in another, albeit more passionate, kiss. This time Tamaki didn't pull away, but leaned into it, opening his mouth to allow Kyouya's tongue entrance, and he enthusiastically accepted the invitation. He explored his best friend's mouth as if it were the the last time we would be able to do so, memorizing his taste, each curve of the tongue and how his lips were so soft and full.

The tea forgotten, Kyouya realized suddenly that this was real, this was Tamaki in his arms, lying beneath him on the kotatsu. Everything he could ever want was right here, everything he would ever need. The blond's blue eyes were darkened with lust, his hair was disheveled and he was panting for breath. Kyouya nearly moaned out loud at the sight.

"Tamaki. . ." he began.

"Shh," his friend whispered, placing a fingertip to his lips. "You don't have to say anything, Kyouya."

And then Tamaki was pulling him down for another kiss, and Kyouya needed _more_, he needed to feel his friend's skin, to feel his body, and taste him, and touch him everywhere. He needed to reaffirm this bond that was forming between them, to catch his mind up with his body in accepting that this was really happening. Tamaki's shirts were swiftly removed, then his skin was just as swiftly covered in ravenous, wet kisses. Along the collar bone and the side of the neck, down the chest and to the stomach and navel, then to each slightly exposed hip, until the blond boy was writhing beneath his friend's touch and crying out with pleasure and want.

When he encountered the waistband of Tamaki's jeans Kyouya faltered for a moment, but then undid the button and zipper with a quick confidence that did not betray his inexperience. He removed the pants slowly, savoring the action, and then again took his time taking off his friend's boxer shorts. But then he faltered, with the breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened in awe.

Before him lay, Kyouya was sure of it, a god come down from some otherworldy paradise, resplendant in his flawless beauty. What right did he, a flawed and imperfect human being, have to touch or kiss, or even love this masterpiece of creation? He looked away.

Then Tamaki's hands were bringing him back, pulling him closer, tugging at his clothes. Kyouya awkwardly pulled the shirt over his head and fumbled with the button of his pants, finally having to stand to remove them. He stood naked, embarrassed for maybe the first time in his life, above his best friend and his love. Tamaki reached up to him, and then he knew what to do.

Kyouya scooped the beautiful creature up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him then placed Tamaki gently on his bed. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Kyouya lay down next to his best friend. Then their hands were everywhere touching each other as they kissed and moaned and cried out for more. Kyouya couldn't get enough of Tamaki's smell, his taste, the feeling of his skin. His lips explored the blond's body, particulary enjoying the soft hair that began at his navel and continued down to encircle his manhood, where Kyouya extended his tongue for a few curious licks.

"Ah! Kyouya!" Tamaki cried, his hips arching off the bed, seeking more of that delicious sentation. When Kyouya took Tamaki's throbbing erection into his mouth he cried out loudly and gripped the sheets tightly. Kyouya started to suck, using his tongue and teeth gently. And by then Tamaki was so loud that Kyouya had to stop and stuff a pillow over his face to quiet him so the rest of the house wouldn't hear his screaming. When he continued his friend's cries and moans were somewhat muffled, but they still resounded through Kyouya's body down to his groin and filled him with intense desire until he couldn't take it anymore.

A drawer in the bedside table was thrown open and Kyouya dug through it until he emerged triumphantly with a small bottle of lubricant. Returning to the bed, he roughly flipped Tamaki over onto his stomach and spread his knees apart.

"Kyouya?" the blond asked in a muffled voice, his face now shoved into the pillow. "Why did you stop? What are you doing?"

"Trust me, mon cherie."

Startled by his friend's use of such endearing French, Tamaki didn't ask any more questions. Meanwhile, Kyouya had slicked up the fingers of his right hand. He held his friend's hip tightly with the other while he pressed one finger to Tamaki's entrance. The blond jumped at the sudden intrusion, but Kyouya rubbed his hip and murmured, "It's okay, just relax, relax, trust me. . " Slowly he pressed one finger inside, then urged another to join it, until Tamaki was panting and sweating with the effort of trying to get used to the strange sensation. Kyouya was raining kisses on his back in an effort to distract him from the discomfort while he scissored his fingers back and forth, attempting to stretch him enough for what was to come.

Suddenly Tamaki cried out, and Kyouya tried to remove his fingers, thinking he had hurt his friend, but the blond was pushing his hips back to prolong the sudden intense pleasure he had felt when Kyouya's fingers had found that special spot inside him. Kyouya continued stroking it for another moment, memorizing the location of that spot. Then he pulled his fingers out and quickly poured the lubricant onto his own neglected erection.

Tamaki was on his hands and knees on the bed, with his ass sticking up in the air. Kyouya groaned out loud at the sight of his best friend like that, ready and waiting for him. He positioned himself behind Tamaki, lining up carefully then pressing himself inside his friend's tight entrance ever so slowly, a little bit at a time. Tamaki let out a long groan as Kyouya pushed all the way inside of him. Then Kyouya pulled out almost all the way, and thrust himself in again, hitting that spot inside Tamaki that drove him wild and made him cry out again and again as Kyouya settled into a quick rhythm.

The pleasure was overwhelmingly intense, the tight heat was almost too much for him to handle. Kyouya tried to concentrate on not going right away, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long, not with Tamaki screaming with pleasure beneath him. He reached underneath his friend and took hold of his weeping erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Tamaki cried out his name then, saying it over and over again like a prayer as he suddenly came hard all over Kyouya's hand. It felt like his heart would burst in his chest at the same time as his orgasm hit and he thrust harder than ever before while his cum spilled out inside of Tamaki. He continued thrusting erratically until he was completely spent, then he collapsed onto the bed beside his best friend.

Tamaki wriggled closer and nuzzled into Kyouya's neck, mumbling something incoherent. Kyouya just wrapped an arm around him and smiled. So this is what he would have been missing out on, if he'd kept control over himself and his emotions. So much for maintaining a serious and uncaring demeanor.

"Tamaki," he whispered into soft strands of blond hair. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, Kyouya," came the blond's reply. "Of course I'll stay over tonight."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and pulled back to look into his friend's eyes. They lay there for a moment, silently gazing at each other, the dark and light of their hair and eyes complementing each other in every way.

Then the blond leapt onto his dark-haired friend and snuggled him tightly. "I love you, Kyouya!" he said, laughing.

Kyouya, trying to breathe through blond hair and barely succeeding, just managed to reply with his confession, "Love you too, Tamaki."


End file.
